Bound
by Kryss Ikari
Summary: What if Harry said, 'Sod the prophecy.' Harry strikes out on his own, but all is not as it seems, and dark dangerous times are ahead. Fate doesn't like people who don't play by the rules. no ship yet, no slash,
1. Chapter 1

Bound

by Kryss

_"To many creatures, prophecy is something to be taken very seriously indeed. A dictation of ones life that is so finite, not even the mightiest vampires could deny their destiny. It is believed that to attempt to ignore a prophecy, will damn your soul for eternity, cursing you to wander your plane of existance until your deeds be done." -_A History of Magic, translation version 412.7

---------------------------------

**Chapter One - The origins**

'Harry Potter, marked on Halloween 1981 as the saviour of the wizarding world. Marked as Boy-Who-Lived the moment someone found him. Marked for all eternity, as a rebel... This is his tale.'

----------------------------------

Returning home was always considered a most joyous occasion, at least in normal homes, regardless of race, color or creed. Unless per chance, your name was Harry Potter.

Crammed rather roughly into the rear door of the car, the window handle digging uncomfortably into his stomach, was said Harry Potter. The reason for this painful possition was his obscenely large cousin Dudley, who even at 16 years old could not be left at home alone, was now taking up the rest of the rear seating in the luxury sedan, currently being driven, rather erraticly by Harrys' Uncle. Now, Vernon was normally a rather well to do chap. He worked for a drill manufacturer called Grunnings, he drove a nice car, lived in a nice house in a nice street. His wife and son were the lights of his life and he worked very hard to make them happy. However, Vernon had a little blot on his record, that blot being the afore mentioned nephew, who is currently being crammed into the door, much to Vernons delight.

You see, Harry Potter and his family do not get on very well. Now, I imagine you're thinking that not alot of people always get on with their family, and I assure you that is entirely correct. However, Vernon Dursley absolutely despises young Master Potter, for no other reason than that he exists. Were Harry to die, I believe that it is safe to assume Vernon would be much happier. Indeed possitively dancing with glee. A sentiment not unlikely to be shared by his wife, Petunia, who is Harrys' mothers' sister, and thus, Harry's Aunt. However Petunia's tale is a little more complicated, she loathes Harry not so much because he exists, but because he exists where others do not. Let it be noted that Petunia Dursley loved her sister Lily very much, and she held a distinct place in her heart for Lily's husband James, that place of course, being a torture chamber with lots of sharp pointy things aimed at his genetalia. So you see, Petunias' dislike of Harry is more hatred by association. She hated James, Harrys' father, thus she hates him because he is the exact replica of his father, apart from his eyes, which to Petunia, are a painful reminder of her now deceased sister. A rather tragic affair all this really.

It would stand to reason, that you are wondering why Harry lives with his aunt, uncle and cousin, whom all despise him, for all their own little reasons. Well that would be because Harry isn't your run of the mill teenager. He is, shall we say, special. He shares this gift with his parents, one of the primary reasons Vernon dislikes the boy so much. You see, Harry Potter is a wizard. No, you heard me correctly, a Wizard. Wand waving wonder boy.

Yet that alone is not entirely what makes him special, there is an entire race of wizards, more born every day. But Harry, Harry is the anti-thesis of all magic. When he was but a year old, he reflected a curse, designed and cast for the sole purpose of killing whom ever it touches. Yet Harry couldn't just leave it at that, No, Harry reflected that curse back at the most powerful dark wizard of all recorded time. The Dark Lord Voldemort, whom had just terminated Harrys' mother and father in such a manner as he attempted to terminate him. As you can imagine, such a task is not easily ignored. This presise action, or perhaps i should say reaction, earned Harry the title, The-Boy-Who-Lived.

So you see, Harry lives with his relatives because he has no where else to go. Apart, of course, from the boarding school he is currently returning from, end of his fifth year, to be precise. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, quite the school to attend really, the best in Britain. Yet for Harry, it had just spelled disaster. Through his first five years, there are seven in total, his life has been endangered in each and every one.

Sadly, no year had been quite so tragic, as his fifth year. His godfather, the escaped convict (who is actually innocent) Sirius Black, was killed by Death Eater (servants of the Dark Lord Voldemort) Bellatrix Lestrange. Now Harry hadn't really gotten to know his godfather immensly well, but he still clung to the notion that any connection to his deceased parents should be treasured. Now, greif is a tragic thing to deal with, but it is made immensely worse when one considers the fact that Harry Potter is at least partly to blame for his god fathers death.

Now I'm certain no one but Harry truly places blame any where but at the caster of the spell, one Bellatrix Lestrange. However Harry can only see his own faults in his godfathers demise. Had he not gone to the Department of Mysteries, had he not fallen for Voldemorts' trap, his godfather may just still be alive. But then, Harry never really believed in fate, so he couldn't of known that his godfather would of died that day, at that time, whether he wanted to or not. Had he stayed at home, his house would of fallen down. Had he gone shopping, he no doubt would of caught some fatal disease and been killen instantly. Hell he could of gone to the moon and spontaneously combusted. Death has a remarkable way of catching up with people.

Now, if all this greif and self blaming wasn't enough, the esteemed headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, chose the night of Sirius' death to drop a rather notable bombshell on our young protagonist. Harry Potter is a child of prophecy. Not just any prophecy however, nothing so mundane as a simple, 'thou shalt sneeze at 12pm tomorrow.' No, I'm afraid Harry's prophecy is much more damning. and it goes, a little something like this...

_**"The One with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."**_

But thats enough history I think... Lets see what becomes of young Master Potter.

-------------------------------------------------

_'This door handle is really getting on my nerves, how much longer must that stupid pig ram me into this door' _thought a rather irked fifteen year old Harry Potter, who was now about 10 minutes drive from his 'home' in Surrey. _'I do hope they listened to the Orders' warning, I do NOT want to go through another year of miserable beatings, I really don't think I could take it.'_

"Hey Freak, I hope you don't have any funny ideas going through that freaky little head of yours about getting out of doing your chores. I won't tollerate lazy teenagers in this house. You will get in that house, drag your freak things to your room, then make dinner. Am I understood?"

_'I guess he really is thick as the proverbial mince eh?' _Harry thought before politely answering"Yes Uncle Vernon.

_'No point in picking a fight now, but I swear if that oaf raises a hand to me I'll be out of there faster than a snidget overdosing on caffine.'_

The rest of the trip was uneventful, unless of course you count the 'accidental' bubble head charm Harry cast on himself when Dudley decided to pass gas powerful enough to knock Ol' Voldie for six. Harry wasn't exactly certain how he managed it, only that when his desperate clawing at the rear electric window, which was controlled from the front of the car, got him nowhere. Harry had an almost desperate plea for some salvation to bestow itself upon him. That salvation being a little overdue accidental magic. You know what they say about desperate times...

Gathering his things from the trunk of the car, Harry trudged his way up stairs to Dudleys second bedroom, making sure to damage as much of the finely glossed paint work on the way up the stairs. Harry also 'accidentally' spilled the contents of Hedwigs uncleaned cage all over Dudleys floor. amazing what temporary stasis charms can accomplish isn't it?

Sitting rather wearily on the makeshift bed he was forced to sleep on, he lost himself in his thoughts. _'Sirius died to protect me, my parents died to protect me, all my friends risked their lives to protect me, Hermione nearly died, Ron will forever have the scars from those... brain things. Neville broke his fathers wand and now has to face the wrath of his grandmother. Maybe... Maybe if I just dissapear, no one would fight for me, cos if i'm not there, they can't... right? But then there is the prophecy, which rather pointedly states that I am the only one who can kill Voldemort. But surely that must mean he's the only one that can kill me... Perhaps there is a way to bargain here... I think I need to study.' _

Harry quickly dug out a quill, some ink and a roll of parchment and began scribbling out a note to Flourish and Blotts, requesting any books on mind magics. Sending it off with Hedwig, Harry decided to get some sleep. Totally unaware that his note would be made irrelevant by morning.

-------------------------------

A/N: So what did you think? I know there isn't alot of real plot here, but a slytherin mind should be able to deduce what the basic plans for this story are. either way, assuming i get a few good reviews, i'll update it real quick. can't predict much about this, no real ships or any kind of length planned. so it'll just be a kinda, go with the flow sorta thing here.

anyways. READ, AND, REVIEW! (comments or criticism welcome.)


	2. Chapter 2

Bound

by Kryss

_'It is said the fate is merely a billion possible coincidences happening all at once. However some still hold on to the archaic belief that their lives are pre-ordained. Admitadly through study of the divination arts, we have been able to scry roughly 4 whole minutes ahead in our own futures. Roughly the right amount of time to predict when the kettle should be off the boil. Many argue that this feat was merely coincidental timing. I however, believe i can predict roughly when the kettle shall need to be taken off the boil every time. Roughly, four minutes after its put on.' -_ Scrying for Britain, A Study of Divination - Proffessor Sybil Trelawny.

---------------------------------

**Chapter Two - A chance encounter**

As Harry began to drift off, he was thinking about all the possible implications of the prophecy. It was clear that Voldemort was questing for immortality, and believed Harry to be a threat to that quest. However, to Harry it seemed that should the prophecy go unfulfilled, both parties could claim near immortality. It was also apparant that had Voldemort been told the prophecy in the first place, Harry may never have lost his parents, Harry may indeed have had the chance to grow up as nature had intended. All that seemed to run throug his head as he felt sleep overcome his mind was ' _I need to talk to Tom._'

Magic being Magic, it cannot let its remarkably powerful wielder go without. So took it upon itself to arrange a little meeting, via the link both parties shared.

---------------------------------

"Potter? Well, it seems like you've mustered enough self control to make some use out of that little link we share." said Voldemort, a reasonable sincere smirk on his pale snake-like face.

"Hello Tom. I'm going to assume you know where we are and how we got here?" said Harry, regardless of any pretences he should be holding against the bane of his existence.

"You mean to tell me you aren't aware of how you dragged me here? Typical Gryffindor..." said Voldemort with a sneer, "For what it's worth, you've pulled me into your mind. I assume you have something you wish to say to me?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. I'm guessing by the fact you haven't tried to kill me yet, is simply because you can't. Since this is my mind and all.''

"Awfully presumptious aren't you Potter. Do you believe that a Master Legilimens cannot harm you simply because he's in your mind? Has the last year taught you nothing?" asked Voldemort, scrunching up his nose just slightly indicating the effort he was putting in to cause Harry pain. Said pain being evident in that fact that Harry was now on all fours, grasping at his head while gritting his teeth so he didn't scream.

Slowly, Harry rose to his feet, a small trickle of blood running down from his scar. Glaring at Voldemort, Harry spat out "You might want to stop that. You'll want to hear what I have to say... Unless of course you want to ruin your chance at Immortality."

Now, the Dark Lord Voldemort got no where in life without being cautious. However the thought that a little whelp like Potter could jepardise his desire for immortality was just absurd. Seeing this as a bluff, Voldemort increased the pain as best he could, causing Harry to stumble slightly, but not to fall down again.

"You have nerve Potter, I'll give you that. If you weren't so under Dumbledores thumb, you'd make a good Death Eater. Perhaps even one of the best. So what is it that makes you think you can defeat me Potter?"

Harry smirked slightly, wiping the blood from his face. "Its simple really. I know the prophecy, and i know the loophole in it, you don't. Now, should we be able to come to an agreement, i'll give you the prophecy, and the loophole and even a little bargain if your interested? I'm sure you can tell if i'm lying or not, since your a big powerful dark lord and what not.''

Voldemorts eye gave a slight twitch at the confident display Potter was giving, even though he was still trying to hurt him. "You may speak Potter. Tell me your terms."

"Its simple really. I want out. Now i know your pretty mad at me for foiling 5 years worth of plans, so I made sure there was a good enough reason to do it. The prophecy, in essence states that either I kill you or you kill me. I'm sure you can deduce what that means?"

_'Either I kill him, or he kills me... so neither can be killed by anyone else. Good show Potter.' _ thought Voldemort, staring intently at the boy. "So you're asking me to leave you and your little band of supporters alone, in exchange for you agreeing not to fight me? removing any possible chance of someone landing a lucky shot and killing me. It's an interesting propostion Potter."

"Actually, thats not what I'm asking. I want you to swear on your magic you'll leave me alone. The rest are not my problem. I just want a fresh start and a means to get it. I have no idea what my 'friends' are doing for Dumbledore, but I wouldn't put it past him to have them spying on me or something. He's more manipulative that Fate itself."

"For once I think we are in agreement Potter. However, if you want me to swear on my magic, I expect you to do the same. You can do what you want with the lackeys. I wouldn't deny you the chance to avenge your Godfather or your friends. If nothing else I owe you that much. Your mother was indeed a powerful witch, did you know she wasn't a mudblood?"

"What? My mother was born to muggle parents, Dumble... Oh. What do you know about my mother?"

"Your mother is the birth child of Alfreda Barquis. A powerful witch in her own right, no real nobility or anything, but a witch none the less. Now what makes Lily so special is her father. A certain Dark Lord Grindlewald."

"You're trying to tell me that my grandfather is a Dark Lord?"

"You don't honestly think I chose your family to target because I thought you were a Half-Blood? I chose you because I knew you were the decendant of my predecessor. Who else would hold the power to defeat me? A Longbottom who hadn't shown a spark of accidental Magic? Please."

"I... You've given me alot to consider. I can't honestly say I trust you, but that being said, I can't honestly say I trust anyone right now. Do you know of some way I can verify that?"

"I can understand your unwillingness to trust me. Considering I am the one who has been trying to kill you since you were but a year old. The Goblins, they can confirm it all. You should have a vault in both family names. Feel free to investigate on your own. Now, I believe we've shared more than enough information to put us on equal grounds. Shall we proceed to the Oaths?"

"Very well, but you must use your birth name, i don't know enough about oaths to be sure Lord Voldemort would be magically binding. Oh, and you first."

_'Not as stupid as I had assumed... Very slytherin manuvere.'_ thought Voldemort, his small amount of respect for the Potter boy growing slightly. It took alot of nerve to rely on luck and stand up so strongly for ones beliefs. _'If half of my Death Eaters had that kind of nerve I'd have taken the Wizarding World already.'_ "Alright Potter, but I hope you know I can keep you here till you make your Oath. You cannot cheat me on this."

"I wouldn't dream of it Tom. I am perfectly sincere when I say I want nothing more to do with Britain, or its backwards assed Wizarding World. There's more to magic than Britain. I'll just find myself a little hideaway somewhere else. Peace, quiet and preferable no Death Eaters on my ass all the time."

"A noble cause, there is no cowardice in cutting your losses and retreating when you have no chances to win. Especially when you have lost so much already. Very well then, shall we get this over and done with? I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, do hear by swear this oath on my magic and all the power it grants me, to never act in a harmful manner towards the Potter family so long as I do live. So mote it be."

"My family as well? Thats more than I was expecting... but why would you want to spare the muggles?"

"That Dursley filth are not your family. You have no blood in that home. The only reason it still stands is Dumbledores rather powerful warding. I know the story he told you to keep sending you back there, but it is not true. I do not know how you managed to resist my attempt on your life, or how you nearly cost me mine. I do know, your mother had nothing to do with it. The muggles won't be spared, but consider that a show of good faith. May you raise a powerful pureblood family, and carry on the noble houses you will soon represent."

"I see, very well then. I, Harry James Potter do hereby swear this oath on my magic and all the power it grants me, to never act in a harmful manner towards Tom Marvolo Riddle, or any of his decendants so long as I do live. So mote it be."

With a small smile, which looked very out of place on a Dark Lord, Voldemort looked to Harry and said "Well done Harry, if I may call you by your true name, as you so foolishly call me. I shall take that little remark as a simple return of the favor. I am however, in the process of siring an heir to the slytherin name. It would be a shame to let such a noble gift go unusued. Thank you for ensuring his saftey, at least from your hands. However powerful they may or may not be. If that is all though, i was quite happily dreaming of a shiny ebony throne in the current ministers office. I shall be going now. Thank you Harry, for ensuring the fall of Wizarding Britain as it is today."

The gravity of what Harry had done seemed to set in at that precise moment. _'I've damned a nation of people to serve under this 'man'. All just to save my own ass. Well, to be fair, they never really deserved the choice anyway. Placing all their faith and adoration in me, only to turn the moment I go against the grain? Forget them. Its over.' _

"It would appear I have wouldn't it? Ah well, their loss I suppose. Wonder what Dumbledore will do now?"

"Only time will tell Potter, You should find a portkey to Diagon Alley in your room when you awaken. The activation term will be 'die muggle scum.' I recommend you shout it rather loud as your activate it. Just to make the whole thing more interesting."

Before Harry could answer Voldemort seemed to leave his mind and he fell into the most pleasant nights sleep he could ever remember.

------------- Next Morning --------------

Harry awoke with a groan, stretching his slight frame and reaching over for his glasses. Slipping them on he looked over to his desk to see a single black feather sitting waiting, with a piece of paper underneath, that simply read. 'In good faith.'

_'It would seem Voldemort wasn't lying about his ability to reach me here. Wonder what happened to alter the wards? Well, he knows none of his followers can kill me, and he's bound by his magic not to kill me himself. I doubt his entire magic reserve and all his power is worth one teenagers life. Either way, I think its time I got ready to face the world. He must of wanted me to see for myself that he wasn't lying. To gringotts it is then?'_

Harry quickly showered and went down to grab a bite to eat. Smirking at the slightly confused looks on his uncles face, when only one serving of bacon and eggs was made. Quickly scoffing it down before Vernon could muster the brain power to object, Harry quickly pulled his want from his over-large pants and pointed it at his uncles neckless face. Seeing his uncle begin to go into a rage. Harry mustered up all the focus on his magic he could and yelled at the top of his voice.

"DIE MUGGLE SCUM!"

Harry Potter was never seen on Privet Drive again, his trunk was later found, with the majority of his personal belongings gone.

----------------------------------------------

As the voice of Harry Potter was heard be the order guard outside, panic rose. _'Harrys going to kill his relatives?' _thought Tonks, who was on duty at that moment. _'I have to tell Dumbledore, quick!'_ Tonks then disappeared with a pop, to arrive in a similar fashion in Hogsmead. Running up to the school, she had no idea she'd left at the exact moment when she could of saved Harry a lot of bother.

A squad of Death Eaters arrived on Privet Drive mere seconds from Tonks' departure. At their head was the Dark Lord himself, who calmly ordered them to tear the wards to shreds. Within a few minutes, the wards were weak enough for Voldemort to slip through. He was going to enjoy torturing the Muggles who had dared to raise a hand against a pureblood wizard, not to mention one that he held a grudging respect for.

Twenty minutes later, a lone Death Eater could be heard making strangled cat like noises. Voldemort gave a sigh and began spelling the house to explode in 5 minutes time. _'The signal was supposed to be that of a crumple horned snorkack, not a bloody dying cat! such imbeciles.'_ Either way Voldemort knew he was going to have to get out now, as Dumbledore had just arrived and he had no intentions of getting seen here at his former nemesis' home. That would be so embarassing.

-------------------------------------------

Dumbledore and his motley crew of grizzled ex aurors, current aurors and petty theives arrived to see Privet Drive looking exactly as it always had. Confused slightly by this they chose to go inside, Aurors first of course. Only Tonks and Moody had other plans, meaning Mundungus Fletcher was sent in to scout out the house. No one really liked him anyway. Dumbledore naturally, stood sucking on a lemon drop, a twinkle in his eye. Surely this was all just a little prank to get back at him for what happened in his office. There was no way his little toy would misbehave so badly as to murder his relatives. However, when Mundungus shouted quite clearly that the dursleys were dead, he all but ran in to investigate. He, however, only made it half way to the front door before the entire house exploded, leaving only a crater where Number Four used to be, not to mention what little was left of Number Two, and Number Six, which were rathre badly damaged. One poor woman trying to hold onto boh her towel and the small remains of her bathroom floor.

No one could quite believe what they were seeing, Albus Dumbledore lay flat on his back, his beard badly singed. While Mundungus Fletcher was spread quite heartly across Dumbledores face and robes. Not to mention the rest of the surrounding area.

Tonks and Moody could only stare, their minds trying furiously to comprehend that Harry Potter had just killed his relatvies, blown up his house, killed an order member, and whole heartedly humiliated Albus Dumbledore. It was just too much to believe. So bad infact, that no one seemed to notice the Daily Prophet reporter snapping up photos from the other side of the street. His Dark Mark singing beneath his robes.

---- Diagon Alley --------

Harry was quite calmly walking up to Gringotts when a cold chill ran down his spine. _'That was odd... I felt like... something bad had happened. Wonder what it was?' _with a shrug, Harry walked into Gringotts and strode confidently up to the nearest open counter, not even trying to hide who he was.

"I'd like to speak with someone who can help me assess what accounts I have here. I have recently come into some rather sensitive information regarding my heritage and would like to see if its true or not." Harry addressed the goblin, completely lacking any real tone at all. This seemed to surprise the goblin a little, as they were rarely treated with anything but contempt.

"Vunderbrah! I have a client to see his account manager. Please escort him to Herinklings office.''

Harry tried not to laugh at the unfortunate goblin, who seemed oblivious of the relation to his name, and a muggle type of underwear.

Strained silence was all that could be heard from the pair as Harry was escorted to Herinklings office.

Not waiting to be announced Harry walked right in and took a seat. Herninkling seemed slightly annoyed at this but said nothing. Used to asshole wizards making themselves at home in his office.

"Mr. Potter, what can I do for you today, the will reading isn't for another three days. Is there a problem with your statement? I know it was only released a couple of days ago, but i can assure you it is as accurate we can make it, giving the unique situation with your vaults."

"First off, what will reading?"

"The late Lord Sirius Black's will reading. I am correct in assuming you were notified?"

"I was not. Where was the notification sent?"

"To the mail handling vault that was set up in your name when you were a child. Do you mean to tell me you had no idea it was there?"

"No, I didn't even know such a service was offered. But that does explain why I never recieved any statements."

"Thats not possible Mr. Potter, I know for a fact your last statement was opened yesterday. We have charms to ensure that all mail is recieved."

"Well, I didn't open it. Who opened the account?"

"Lord Dumbledore opened the account some 13 or so years ago. To ensure you weren't bogged down with fan mail as a child. A noble cause i'm sure, but to not inform you of it?"

"You also mentioned other vaults? I was only aware of the Trust vault."

"Are you telling me you only recieved one key? You should have at least 4, just for the Potter vaults."

"Yes, thats exactly what i'm telling you. I hope this is rectified immediately. I wouldn't want to have to complain to the branch manager." Harry, who had heard Vernon talking to his bank all the time on the phone, knew roughly how bankers should be handled to ensure results were produced quickly.

"Of course Mr. Potter. Griphook! ensure Mr Potter recieves all his keys. NOW!"

"I'd also like an inventory taken of all the accounts I'm entitled to."

"Of course, but if I might make a suggestion. Wait until the will reading. I know for a fact that you will inherit a lot more than anyone else mentioned in the will. So you will have a couple of more vaults to inventory. Its better for your expenses not to make two claims at once, as its a set fee for the service."

"Very well, now, to the reason i'm actually here. I was informed recently that my mothers blood status, which i was under the belief that she was a muggle, was in fact false. Is there some way you can confirm what family my mother came from and what it might mean to me?"

"Of course, there is a 50 galleon fee for the blood trace ritual. Is that agreeable?"

"Considering Gringotts has been withholding my current accounts from me, not to mention roughly 14 years worth of mail. I would suggest a notable discount. Say around 100 off?"

The goblin looked slightly affronted, but could only agree, one of his wealthiest clients, who may even become wealthier, might want to leave the bank if not satisfied. The Goblin Cheif would have his hide and his head if he found out it was his fault.

"Very well Mr. Potter, shall we go right ahead with it then?"

"Yes that would be fine. What is required of me."

"Just a thimble full of blood. The quill will absorb all the blood and write down the families to which you are a direct decendant."

"Very well, lets get it over and done with."

One small cut later, Harry was watching a quill spell out his family history. It read as follows. "Potter Family, Barquis Family, Grindlewald Family, Riddle Family, Gaunt Family, Slytherin Family, Ravensblood Family."

The goblin looked terrified when the quill finally stopped writing.

"Is there a problem Herinkling?" said Harry, who failed to notice the relevance in some of the names. The only ones that stood out to him were the ones Tom mentioned last night, Toms own surname, and the Slytherin one.

"Mr Potter, you are a direct decendant and of three Dark Lords, Two Hogswarts Founders, a Very Dark family and a Very Light family. This may just make you the wealthiest man alive, Muggle or Mage. Not to mention you still have to recieve the inheritance from Lord Black."

"Can you tell me a bit about some of the families I'm not sure of? Gaunt? Ravensblood? Barquis?"

"The Barquis family were direct decendants of Rowena Ravenclaw, who's married title became Ravensblood. A mix of her and her husbands surnames. The Gaunts were direct decendants of Salazar Slytherin. Who also sired the Mother of Tom Marvolo Riddle, your worlds Lord Voldemort."

"I see, and what does this mean financially then? Can there be much left after all these years?"

"The Barquis line was thought to be lost when Albus Dumbledore killed off the Dark Lord Grindlewald, who was married to Alfreda Barquis. They were known to have had a daughter, but no one knows exactly what happened to her. Most just assumed she'd died in the cross fire. However, it would appear that your mother, Lily Evans, was actually, Lady Lily Barquis Grindlewald. Who, had she claimed her titles, would of been a very powerful pureblood witch, with two seats on the international confederation of wizards. You see, the Barquis family were minor french nobles, who excelled in political misdirection. They managed to squeeze their way to the confederation through a clever little string of recommendations of possible husbands for your grandmother Alfreda. Grindlewald also held a seat on the confederation, before he went dark. His line were supposed to inherit the seat, but are to undergo a background check. Should any criminal sentances be found. they are not to be allowed that vote. The Potters also had a seat on the confederation. As were the seats of Ravenclaw and Slytherin. However no one ever claimed those out of fear of the dark lords at the time. Its a well known fact that dark lords target founding heirs, as a means of cementing their place in british history."

"I see, well you have given me alot to think about, can i have the keys and a note of the will reading?"

"By all means," said the goblin, handing harry a piece of paper and a key ring with almost 20 keys on it.

Shocked by all that he had learned, Harry simply nodded and walked out of the Goblins office, and straight out of the bank. Going towards the Leaky Cauldron so he could book a room. He had alot to do.

-------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, theres another chapter, even though NO ONE REVIEWED!! though a couple of people added it to alerts and what not, so i figured i'd give you another chapter. Just so you all know, there is alot more to this than you think. the real twist won't be revealed for some time. Note that the family vaults he inherited only serve to make the twist more ironic. If that doesn't encourage suspense, i don't know what will.


End file.
